Strange Meetings! MKR gang vs Inu Yasha and Co
by DragonLady2004
Summary: Inu Yasha and Co. meet up with the gang from Magic Knight Rayearth and lemme tell you it's not pretty! But it's so fun to watch. :)


Magic Knight Rayearth vs. Inu Yasha and Co. Skit#1  
  
Scenario: Inu Yasha and gang are pursuing Sessho-maru, who has stolen the precious Tetsusaiga. They then encounter a new batch of characters...  
  
Inu Yasha: "Sessho-maru went through that portal! Follow him damnit! (All rush through portal and end up in new landscape)  
  
Kagome: "There he is!" (Sessho stands with sword)  
  
Sessho: Muahaha! Now I have your sword, my puny little half-breed brother!" (Waves the sword around in front of him, mockingly)  
  
Inu Yasha: "Grrr!!! Give that back you bastard!"  
  
Sessho: (leaps around Inu Yasha with sword) Nyahnyah!!  
  
Jaken:*sweatdrop* "umm...lord Sessho-maru maybe you should be more careful with- (Sessho trips and falls on rock and drops the Tetsusaiga near Inu Yasha)  
  
Kagome: "that-that was so...stupid" *sweatdrop* ^_^;;  
  
Inu Yasha: "and EASY! Hahaha!" (leaps towards the sword) (Suddenly! Another portal opens above the group and characters from Cephiro fall through)  
  
(Fyula falls on Inu Yasha, making him disappear beneath the humongous flying fish)  
  
Inu Yasha: (muffled sounds) "(*&(!)%*@!!!"  
  
(Miroku covers Kagome's ears) *sweatdrop* (all the people from Cephiro jump off of Fyula and look around)  
  
Sessho: "Argh! So you brought reinforcements huh?" (transforms into demon-dog form) *growl!!*  
  
Hikaru: "oh!!...he's so fluffy and cuuute!"  
  
Sessho: *sweatsdrop* "mrrf?" (is getting freaked out by Hikaru's universal and unconditional love habits)  
  
(switches to Ferio and Miroku talking)  
  
Miroku: "So you say that you're a ladies man?" Ferio: "Well yeah! Heck, Fuu likes me, and the girls even wanted me as their bodyguard!"  
  
Miroku: (crosses arms) "But have you been called a lecher or pervert before?" (proud of himself)  
  
Ferio: "Uhh...well no."  
  
Sango and Kagome: "THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!!" (growl)  
  
Miroku: "See? They love me to death."  
  
Sango: "Yeah to death...literally." (mumble)  
  
Clef: "So what are you exactly miss?"  
  
Sango: "I'm a demon slayer."  
  
Clef: "Y'don't say? Well...there's a demon right there (points at Umi), she's been giving me tons of trouble."  
  
Umi: "WHAT?!" (scared)  
  
Sango: (puts on her armor and runs at Umi) "Come here you foul demon you!!"  
  
Umi: "YEEEK!!" (runs away) "Clef!! I'm gonna get you for ttthhiisss!!!"  
  
Clef: "Muahaha, that's for calling me names."  
  
(Inu Yasha finally pulls himself out from under Fyula)  
  
Inu Yasha: "Damnit! Ugh...well at least I got the sword back."  
  
Clef: "Hey you! Dog boy! Keep it down! You're too loud!"  
  
Inu Yasha: "I'll be as LOUD as I want squirt! So shut up and keep out of my way!"  
  
(everyone gasps)  
  
Clef: "WHAT DID YOU CALL MEEE?!!" (whips out staff and clanks Inu Yasha on the head with it)  
  
Kagome: "Ouchie.."  
  
Inu Yasha: (nearly spitting fire) "YOU LITTLE –(censored), I'M GONNA –(censored)" (everyone has huge eyes)  
  
Shippo: "Hey! You have green stuff on your head! Grass?!" (Shippo starts to munch on Ferio's hair)  
  
Ferio: (running in circles) "AAIIEE!!! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!" (switches to Miroku with Fuu and Umi)  
  
Miroku: (innocent) "Oh look! What's that over there!?" (points to something in distance)  
  
Umi and Fuu: "Oh! What is it?!" (leans forward to look) (Miroku is rubbing their bottoms)  
  
Umi and Fuu: (blush) "YEEEEKK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!" (both jump away)  
  
Sango and Kagome: "Ha! Two more victims!!"  
  
Miroku: "Victims? I'm crushed."  
  
Sango: (Puts up fist) "You're gonna be in a minute!!!"  
  
Clef: "Ok that's just too many play on words now, just stop alright?"  
  
Miroku: "Hey Hikaru! Wanna bear my child? You're cute, I'm cute what do you say?"(smiles)  
  
Hikaru: (radiating universal love for EVERYONE) "Yes! Alright!"  
  
Miroku: (surprised)(sweatdrop) "Wow that was qui—"  
  
Hikaru: "Because I love EVERYONE! In the whole—wide—world!!" (grins)  
  
Miroku: "Umm, yeah, on second thought never mind...keep your love." (walks away hurriedly) "She's too loving!" (eek) O_O;;  
  
Kagome: "HEY! EVERYONE! THE PORTAL CLOSED UP!" (sweatdrop)  
  
Everyone: "WHHAAATTT??!!" "It was STILL OPEN?!!"  
  
Kagome: "Yeah, we just never noticed it..."  
  
Umi: "Then THAT means we're stuck here!"  
  
Umi: "With no McDonald's or Denny's or Hagen Daaz!!!" (sob)  
  
Clef: "You already said that..."  
  
Hikaru: "THAT's ok! We can do introductions in the meantime and sing songs together and build a camp fire, and—"  
  
(everyone ties up and gags Hikaru and enjoys cups of Instant Ramen from Kagome's backpack)  
  
Inu Yasha: "Yumm! Didn't I tell you this is great food?"  
  
Sessho: " Oh well...I can always fight him another day I suppose." (turns back into his human form) "Jaken! Get me a big soft pillow...I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Jaken: (all beat up from Kagome and Sango kicking at him) "Yes m'lord..." (hobbles off to get pillow)  
  
Clef: (snickers) "His staff sucks compared to mine."  
  
Miroku: "Well BOTH of you are a little short of a few things." (get it? Short?)  
  
(CLANG!)  
  
Miroku: (big welt on his head) " I'm going to BREAK that thing into pieces..."  
  
Kagome and Sango: (snicker snicker)  
  
Clef: (cuddles his staff and scowls at Miroku)  
  
Fuu: "So when is the portal going to open up again?"  
  
Ferio: "Not soon enough for me!" (is still trying to pull Shippo off his head)  
  
Inu Yasha: "Hey Guru...your fish is lookin' at me weird...make it stop!" (scared)  
  
Clef: "He probably likes you or something."  
  
Inu Yasha: (climbs up nearest tree and growls at Fyula)  
  
Fyula: (sigh...)  
  
(Fuu looks at Sessho)  
  
Fuu: "Hey...can I call you Fluffy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No."  
  
"How bout Poofy?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome: "It's going to be a long night." (sniff)  
  
Sessho: "Only my true and loyal admirers can call me Fluffy."  
  
(Somewhere in another place and time Laura and Natalie grin mischievously) (make peace signs) "Heeheehee...we rock." "Go Fluffy!"  
  
Sessho: (nods) "Yeah like them, they are my true fans."  
  
Inu Yasha: (somewhere on top of a branch) (snorts and rolls eyes)  
  
Sango: "Goodnight everyone." (blows a candle out)  
  
(total silence....then--)  
  
Sango: "Miroku...that'd BETTER be your staff on my butt!" (hisss!)  
  
Clef: (wide-eyed) "He has a staff too?"  
  
Ferio: "At least that little fox kid stopped eating my hair..."  
  
Inu Yasha: "Did I forget to mention Shippo likes midnight snacks?" (devilish grin)  
  
Ferio: (whimper)  
  
Kagome: "Inu Yasha!!"  
  
Inu Yasha: "Ahh damnit! I got a cramp in my side! @#&^%!!!  
  
Sessho: (SNORES loudly)  
  
Clef: "I SAID I WANT QUIET!!!"  
  
~~~*The End*~~~ 


End file.
